Home
by LuPeabody1
Summary: Oneshot inspirada na musica Home de Gabrielle Aplin.


_I'm a phoenix in the water | A fish that's learnt to fly | And I've always been a daughter | But feathers are meant for the sky._

Eu estava tentando não repensar no plano porque cada vez mais parecia um plano de _merda_, bem à imagem e semelhança daquele que tive aos dez anos de idade quando arrumei uma pequena mala e informei que estava indo para Hogwarts a pé. Naquela época, eu acreditava que se a minha irmã mais velha, Dafne, fora aceita – mesmo com aquela mentalidade suspeita – eu poderia muito bem ser recebida também, mesmo que estivesse adiantada.

Agora, uma década mais tarde, eu nutria uma quantidade de sentimentos confusos em relação à lembrança. Tinha sido um ato corajoso, de fato, mas também estúpido, impulsivo e infantil. Eu nem precisaria me esforçar muito para sentir a pontada de angustia e desapontamento pessoal que sentira quando a razão me forçou a voltar para casa, uns quinze minutos depois de ter ido embora.

_As coisas não são do jeito que você imagina, Astoria, _a voz da minha mãe na minha cabeça parecia irritantemente nítida e a verdade é que eu tinha um medo mortal de descobrir outra vez que ela estava certa, mesmo que atualmente as coisas fossem diferentes: Hogwarts, por exemplo, nem sequer fora completamente reconstruída ainda e, pela minha idade, estava longe de ser novamente uma rota de fuga. Arrisco dizer que o mundo bruxo inteiro estava mais bagunçado do que minha própria vida, e, acredite em mim quando eu digo que isso significa _muito_.

Nada era do jeito que eu ou qualquer outra pessoa pudesse imaginar, mas possivelmente existiam futuros muito mais promissores (ou ao menos mais seguros) para jovens que aos vinte anos de idade já estavam treinando para se tornarem aurores, curandeiros, professores - coisas como essas - do que para jovens que aos vinte anos de idade estavam dentro de um trem trouxa, renunciando ao conforto que um sobrenome como Greengrass pode trazer (se você seguir os passos da família, naturalmente), sem uma quantidade suficiente de galeão, libra, euro ou dólar para viver mais do que sete dias fora de casa e – minha parte preferida – sem nenhuma ideia do que fazer da vida desse ponto em diante.

Eu só esperava que se eu fosse bastante sincera comigo mesma a vida pudesse me dar alguma dica do que fazer para ser útil. Não é como se eu quisesse ter nascido tão... Contraditória. Até tentei mesmo seguir os passos do papai para conseguir um bom emprego no Ministério, mas acabei ficando seriamente doente com essa perspectiva, mesmo querendo muito agradar meu progenitor. A minha esperança é que Dafne pudesse desempenhar um papel melhor como filha. Apesar de todos aqueles deslizes de caráter ao longo dos anos, eu sei que ela nunca faria algo tão sério quanto sair de casa para se descobrir, então as chances de minha mãe ter um ataque cardíaco eram realmente menores. Dafne poderia carregar o legado de ser uma Greengrass, enquanto eu continuasse carregando o peso de ser Astoria: uma fênix na água, um peixe que queria aprender a voar, a ovelha negra da coisa toda.

_So I'm wishing, wishing further | For the excitement to arrive | It's just I'd rather be causing the chaos | Than living at the sharp end of this knife._

Suspirando, eu puxei a cortina empoeirada para o lado, a fim de ver o céu através da janela de vidro. Eu não saberia dizer se o problema era minha ansiedade ou se o antigo expresso de Hogwarts era mais rápido do que aquilo e me deixara mal acostumada, mas o ponto é que a paisagem parecia se arrastar de modo infinito e eu acho que se eu ouvisse a senhora ao meu lado falar mais uma vez de como sofria com sua artrite eu não responderia por mim e sacaria a varinha na esperança de que isso fosse esquisito o suficiente para que ela entrasse em estado de choque e, por tabela, ficasse quieta.

Sei que não é um pensamento muito bonito, mas poxa, eu estava cansada, aterrorizada até os ossos com a ideia de ter completo controle sobre a minha vida pela primeira vez e ferrar com tudo.

Acho que na verdade eu precisava desesperadamente de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.

Precisava desesperadamente chegar ao meu destino, mesmo sem saber direito o que eu faria quando isso acontecesse.

_So when I'm ready to be bolder | And my cuts have healed with time | Comfort will rest on my shoulder | And I'll bury my future behind | I'll always keep you with me | You'll be always on my mind | But there's a shining in the shadows | I'll never know unless I try._

Para todos os fins, dessa vez eu teria ficado bem mais do que quinze minutos longe de casa. O meu relógio de pulso marcava cinco da tarde, o que me dava uma vantagem de seis horas em relação a primeira vez que tentei ser livre no mundo e essas coisas.

Quando a locomotiva finalmente parou, oficializando de uma vez por todas que eu era uma causa perdida, meu coração falhou umas três batidas seguidas antes que eu finalmente me dispusesse a ficar de pé parar encarar o corredor abarrotado de passageiros que esperavam para descer. Eu me senti grifinória - que eu nunca fui, só para deixar registrado – e respirei fundo, sentindo uma curiosa sensação de alivio. Para todos os fins, era a minha vida, e se eu fizesse tudo errado, pelo menos seria por minha própria conta e risco.

É claro que eu ainda sentia o medo nas bordas do meu estomago e na minha mão direita suada que segurava uma mala surrada como se estivesse carregando a minha história toda ali dentro. A questão é que a vida não se refaz toda com um pequeno momento de alegria interna (embora isso ajude para cacete).

Por mais que naquele exato segundo eu estivesse com uma vontade insana de dançar sapateado por estar avançando contra a maré, metade de mim ainda era pesar por ter deixado um montão de coisa para trás só porque eu tinha aquele maldito bicho esquisito na barriga dizendo que eu deveria mesmo ir embora. A minha família era torta de muitas maneiras e também irritantemente tradicional, mas eu tinha aprendido a amar os meus parentes ao meu modo e eu sentiria uma falta absurda, especialmente de Dafne que era meu extremo oposto, embora eu nunca vá assumir isso novamente em vida.

O ponto é que eu estava… Como se diz mesmo?

Assumindo as consequências.

Eu precisava desesperadamente tentar fazer algo por mim.

_With every small disaster | I'll let the waters still | Take me away to some place real | Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone…_

Porque acima de todas as coisas, eu nunca me sentira realmente em casa no lugar onde eu morava antes de tomar aquele trem. Eu não queria parecer uma pessoa mal agradecida, mas desde que me entendia por gente, a palavra que mais se aproximava do que eu me sentia num todo era _deslocada_.

O mais próximo de lar que experimentei foi Hogwarts e a coisa toda foi destruída – literalmente – durante a guerra. Mesmo se não tivesse, eu sabia que eventualmente terminaria meus estudos e então não poderia voltar.

Teria que encontrar o meu próprio lugar no mundo.

_It's where you go when you're alone | It's where you go to rest your bones | It's not just where you lay your head | It's not just where you make your bed…_

Por isso eu estava ali, chapinhando pela neve com minhas botas de galocha milagrosamente quentes, após saltar da estação para as ruas de uma Londres agora já escurecida pelo crepúsculo. As luzes da cidade trouxa pareciam tão mágicas quanto tudo que eu conhecia na vida e eu não consegui segurar o ar levemente embasbacado por conta de todas as coisas novas e interessantes que eu observava a cada vez que piscava os olhos.

Torci baixinho para me lembrar das instruções recebidas e fiz, um pouco incerta, o trajeto que me levaria à passagem para o beco diagonal.

Eu acho que bati em todos os tijolos errados antes de finalmente fazer a sequencia certa, e isso me parece quase como uma grande metáfora da minha vida até então.

O ponto é que eu eventualmente consegui e quando isso aconteceu e vislumbrei a fileira de lojas bruxas se estendendo no meu campo de visão, meus monstros internos recuaram ainda mais. Andei mais confiante até o Caldeirão Furado – muito mais apresentável do que eu me lembrava – e empurrei a nova porta giratória.

Estava justamente tirando o casaco quando senti os olhos dele em mim. Eu tentei me preparar psicologicamente durante uma fração de segundo antes de encará-lo de volta.

Daí ele curvou os lábios num sorriso fechado e presunçoso de quem já sabia que eu chegaria e eu não tive outra alternativa a não ser soltar um suspiro de rendição antes de me juntar a ele na mesa redonda e pequena onde ele se instalara.

- Hey. – Eu disse, me controlando para não vomitar em cima dele as palavras que agora pareciam se juntar aos montes na minha garganta. Sobre como aquilo tinha sido absolutamente difícil, sobre como nós dois possivelmente morreríamos de fome agora que tínhamos sido deserdados e todas as outras preocupações que eu lutara bravamente para esquecer enquanto tentava forjar para mim mesmo uma armadura de durona e independente.

- Hey. – Draco respondeu, mas dessa vez ele sorriu de verdade. Um sorriso incrivelmente raro, cheio de dentes brancos e expectativas que, eu sabia, ele nunca, jamais se permitira pensar antes.

_As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?_

E então eu senti todas aquelas coisas embaraçosas habituais e todas as duvidas que me restavam foram varridas para longe como se nunca tivessem existido.

Porque eu estava ali.

Porque ele estava ali.

Porque nós seguiríamos juntos, duas almas perdidas sem nenhuma ideia do que fazer ou como fazer, mas dispostas a ajudar uma a outra, por mais inusitada que fosse aquela atitude de ambas as partes.

Parecia o suficiente para acalmar meus ânimos a ponto de eu colocar uma mão sobre a mesa para segurar a dele já estendida.

- Você é _tão_ oferecida. – Ele brincou com a voz rouca, entrelaçando os dedos nos meus e eu soltei um riso respirado.

- Talvez _essa_ seja a resposta. Talvez eu ganhe uma grana vendendo o corpo. – Sugeri e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, declinando a sugestão. O senso de humor dele, ainda em processo de formação, não tinha um longo alcance.

- Pensaremos em outra coisa. – Disse sério, o que me fez gargalhar de verdade.

- Eu sei. – Me peguei dizendo e me surpreendi com a firmeza e veracidade na minha própria voz, porque de repente era real:

Eu apenas sabia que de algum modo daríamos um jeito de ficar bem, de nos sentirmos confortáveis para encontrar nosso próprio lugar com nosso próprio mérito, uma vez que a despeito de qualquer coisa que acontecesse dali em diante... Draco _já_ era um rosto para eu chamar de casa.


End file.
